


the infirmary

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [101]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, F/M, PJO, Trans Male Character, Trans Percy Jackson, binding, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After an incident with a Pegasus and the lava climbing wall, Percy wakes up in the infirmary.





	the infirmary

Percy let out a groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, Annabeth’s gray ones being the first thing he saw. As he blinked a few times, the pain hit him, all of his muscles were aching and felt so heavy. He was lying down, in a familiar location…

 

It wasn’t the Poseidon cabin, but the infirmary. The first place he had ever met Annabeth all those years ago.

 

Why was he there?

 

“Oh, you’re finally awake, Seaweed brain.”

 

“Annabeth, what happened?”

 

“A dumb newcomer flew a Pegasus with a weapon, and dropped his sword while flying over the lava wall, that you were climbing. The injuries were quite bad, but we gave you ambrosia.”

 

Percy chuckled.

 

“Well, that’s not something you hear everyday. Even here. How did he even get on a Pegasus?”

 

“Beats me. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I just survived swords and lava.”

 

“Typical, you mean. Your clothes were all extremely burned, including your binder, so when we got here I just put a T-shirt and boxers on you. Thank the gods that you've got so many spare binders, I won’t allow you into one until you’ve healed however, I don’t want a repeat of what happened your third summer.”

 

“Heh, seems fair. No one’s gonna see my chest while I’m in here anyway. But of all the things I’ve endured, a clumsy kid and some lava knocked me out. What are the odds?”

 

“Well, since when have any of our lives been slightly normal?”

 

“Touché. By the way, we gotta order more binders. I only have three more left. At the beginning of summer I had seven.”


End file.
